The Diary of Melinda Gordon
by Clars
Summary: Okay, well I decided that I was going to rewrite this story because I wanted to change a lot of things,full description inside ; Thanks for reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**Okay well I decided to rewrite this story because I was kind of getting a little bit of writer's block. I had some ideas, but they would only work if the story had been written differently. A little while back, I was reading some of the previous chapters and then I realized that there was so much that I wanted to change. So, let me know what you think of the chapter and of the idea in general. :) Thanks guys, love you all! xoxo  
Clara :)**

_March 10, 2001-__Wooo__! It's spring break!! Thank God because if I honestly had to sit through another one of Prof. Kabasko's lectures this week I think I'd die! He is the most boring man alive, doesn't matter if he's teaching or not. Holly fully agrees with me…_

_I remember the day that she was drawing cartoon pictures of him while he was ranting on and on about something, she really can draw amazingly though, and then after class she accidentally left them in the room and he found them…we laughed SO hard! _

_Anyways, Holly seems to think that she needs a friend to go with her to Daytona…why me? She gets so crazy, well, she's Holly. There's not really a way to describe her, but I love her anyways. So she's dragging me along with her. She says that I need it…do I?_

_"Oh _come on_ Melinda, it's gonna be eight days of hot guys, beer, beach, and more beer." This was her statement trying to convince me to come. _

_"I think I could do without the 'hot guys' part of that _lovely_ offer." I replied. _

_"Melinda, you can't keep wallowing about Kyle forever. You guys broke up at the end of last September, that's like six months, you need to move on. Kyle was an idiot and he always will be."_

_She was right and I knew it. "I know Hol; it's just that I just miss him so much."_

_"Melinda, this is just what you need. Please come with me…it'll be fun I promise. You need a spring break fling. Nothing serious, but something flingy." She said._

_"Alright, I'll go but just on the condition that you don't try to make 'flingy' and actual word." I gave into her pleas. _

_"Yay! It'll be amazing, I promise." She said._

_So we're leaving in like an hour…sigh, sometimes, there's no winning in Holly's case. _

_March 13, 2001-__Wow__…Daytona is CRAZYYYYYY!!! Sooooo much fun though! I'm so glad I came. No 'fling' yet but that's okay. The 'beer and beach' part is good enough for me….God I love Daytona! It's really late, Hol went off with some guy…bet she's having fun tonight. Anyhoo, I really don't wanna even think about the hangover that I'm gonna have tomorrow…it was worth it. I've never really gone away for spring break before so it's really different than what I'm used to. Holly on the other hand…well, let's just say she's an expert in this category. _

_Last night we went for drinks with a couple cute guys…nothing special, but it was fun. _

_March 15, 2001__-__Had a definite hangover yesterday…coffee and aspirin, my two favourite things after a night involving the over consumption of beer. Holly came back yesterday morning…also with a hangover. She was soooo drunk, nothing new…she doesn't really know her alcohol limits. I do…at times, but that's the fun of it…right?_

_Some guys came to hangout with me and Hol last night at the beach, they wanted to teach us to surf and stuff but I got too scared to do it. Holly on the other hand went along with it. I don't even remember their names, not like I'm ever going to see them again._

_March 17, 2001__-Ahh__, we're leaving in 2 days…I really don't want to. I never got to have my 'fling' but Holly really cheered me up. I'm still not fully over Kyle, but I think that it'll take time to get to that point where I'm fine with it. I still wake up some mornings, thinking that he's going to call me, and then he doesn't. Holly had about five flings so far and she's on her sixth one right now… _

_March 19, 2001__-Back from the trip, lots of fun, hard to get back to school. I have Prof. Kabasko's class first thing tomorrow,_ joy…_oh well. I can see it now. _

_"Melinda, when I was your age, we didn't have spring break. We sat at home and studied…" That is totally what he's gonna say to me tomorrow, he's going to try to make all of us feel guilty that we weren't studying over spring break...as if! Ugh, he's just so old; it should be illegal for him to teach…I should start a campaign for that._

_ Sigh, the trip was fun but I'm still kind of down. I mean, I know that it's been six months but Kyle was such a big part of my life. I was with him for more than a year…I thought that I could really trust him…that he was 'the one', but as soon as I trusted him with the one thing that I didn't want anyone to know, he left me. He never called after that. That was it, I give him my secret, and he just threw me away. He never called me again, never talked to me whatsoever. I called him so many times and left so many messages, but he never returned my calls. _

_May 2, 2001__-__Officially done school for the next four months! Yay! God I love summer, nothing to do, I'll probably work a bit more for Dr. Deangelo-I know being a receptionist for a doctor isn't the most glamorous job in the world, but it pays really well. Plus, I think I'm going to pick up some more waitressing jobs at the Hi-Fi. I don't work there as often during the school year, but I love it there. Hol got me the job there-she knows someone, who knows someone, who is best friends with the owner. It's pretty laid back there, not like at the doctor's office. There I'm always rushing around-it's crazy!_

_July 15, 2001__-__Gotta love the lazy summer days. Having nothing to do is my new favorite hobby. Went to the beach with Holly after work yesterday-she was hoping to pick up a hot new date for her cousin's wedding, but no such luck. She really gets around, but I love her. Got a sunburn, not too bad though. Waayy too many people there though. It took us an hour longer than it normally does because of all the traffic._

_Hol's always telling me that I'm going to find summer love…first it was a fling, that didn't happen. I don't count on finding anyone any time soon. I mean, I've gone on a few dates here and there, but no one I really liked. All courtesy of Holly obviously, but I really think that I'm not going to let her keep setting me up with the guys that she meets at low-key bars. Especially after the last guy. She said that he was a friend of a friend, so I went along with it…one word-EWW! She had never met the guy herself and he was REALLY creepy. When I first got there, his first comment to me was "Wow, that dress you're wearing looks great. Is it easy to get out of?" Right then and there, I told him that I'd forgotten my purse in my car, so I walked out of the restaurant and escaped home. Man, he was a real creep. _

_August 21, 2001-__Nothing__ new really going on with me. Working more, sleeping more…and that's basically what my days consist of. My nights on the other hand, they sometimes consist of being the third wheel on Holly's dates, or just hanging out with her. Stayed over at her house last night and we didn't sleep until seven in the morning. We watched cheesy chick flicks, ate ice cream and popcorn-I'm surprised I didn't get sick-, and then we just talked. _

_I asked her if she thought that she was ever going to find one guy to be with. "I really don't know, I mean, sure I want to, but I'm really independent, ya know? I'm not really one to be tied down with a relationship." She said, lying back onto her bed._

_"Yeah, that's true." I agreed. _

_"What about you? Anyone catching your interest?" she asked._

_"No, no one at the moment. But I really do want to find that one guy…the one that'll make me feel so special and loved…the perfect guy." I said._

_"If only those actually existed." She laughed._

_"Yeah, so true. I just don't want to be in a relationship where I have to be someone that I'm not. I want to be able to trust that person."_

_"You mean, you want them to be able to believe in you enough that you can tell them about your secret." She smiled knowingly. _

_I need to find some new friends, she knows me too well. "Yeah." I sighed. "I don't think that that'll ever happen for me. I mean, sure you believe me, but what kind of guy wants to have a girlfriend that when they talk to their friends about her, they say 'Yeah, I'm dating the crazy ghost chick.'"_

_"Oh hon, I bet there's someone out there, you just have to keep looking." She said comfortingly. _

_"You'd better be right because you just got my hopes up there." I joked. _

_October 20, 2001-__Damn, the end of summer came and went so quickly! I've been back to school for almost two months now, oh well, it's passed by at a relatively good pace. I went to my mom's house last night…staying the weekend-_joy_. I'm in my old room, trying to hide out while she makes dinner. We really don't get along all that well, but she's my mom. She's been nagging me to come home for the longest time-that's nothing new. She claims that I never come to visit her anymore. That part is kind of true, but honestly, it is so awkward when we're together._

_I got there late last night-intentionally of course-so that she would already be asleep. But, of course, my luck, she was awake. She said that she'd been waiting for me to come for hours…great way to start off the visit. Then I faked that I was tired so then I went up to my old room and called Holly. We talked for a while but then I had to hang up when my mom came upstairs._

_This morning she had work early in the morning so that left some time for me to actually figure out what to do. She's almost home, woohoo…major sarcasm intended there. _

_October 21, 2001-__Well__ yesterday went as I expected. After dinner last night, my mom sat me down and asked me her usual question-what was I going to do with my life…_

_I know it sounds like I'm making her out to be this evil person but the fact that she knows that I can see ghosts and she can't has always driven a block between us. She always seems so ashamed that I can see them, like it makes me a monster or something. _

_"So Melinda, what are you going to do once you're done school?" she asked me…it was like I was having a meeting with a high school guidance councilor._

_"I have no idea really; I'm still trying to figure that out." I said, knowing and dreading what was to come. _

_"Well Melinda, you should have some idea…It's your future we're talking about here. Now, come on. There's got to be something that you want to do."_

_There was something but I wasn't about to tell her. "Mom, can we just move off this subject, at least for now?" I asked. _

_"Fine. So do you have a boyfriend yet?" she asked…great, the next question that I dreaded._

_"No mom, I don't."_

_"Well, you better hurry up and find one soon."_

_"I will mom; I'm just waiting for the right guy."_

_"Oh Melinda, you really have to stop all of this 'waiting for the perfect man' business. Melinda, you know perfectly well that once you have a boyfriend that you won't be able to tell him about what you can do." She said._

_"Mom, I want to find someone that I can trust enough to tell them that."_

_"Melinda, I learned from my own mistakes, you can't trust men, at least not with things like that." She said._

_Ugh, the conversation carried on for a while…I just sat there while she lectured me on my life…she really knows how to get on my nerves. I'm leaving pretty soon so I better get going. _

_October 24, 2001-__Summer__ went by way too fast. My April exams came and went, same with summer. No 'summer love' for me either, not that I'm trying to steer myself into the guy department just yet. It's been more than a year since my last relationship but I haven't found anyone else. _

_Hol actually agrees with me and thinks that I'm not ready for a serious relationship, it's too much to handle. I don't think that any guy is actually going to believe me if I was to be in a relationship with them and I told them about what I can do. I can't trust anyone the way I used to trust Kyle. I don't trust easily anyways, and I often find myself thinking that I won't ever find anyone. I want someone who I can put my trust into, who will love me for who I am…if only perfection like that actually existed. _

_November 10, 2001__-__Oh my God…tonight was scary. I was just in my bedroom, flipping through a magazine out of boredom. I had just gotten off the phone with Holly and now I had nothing to do. Suddenly, I thought that I began to smell smoke. I looked out my bedroom window and saw that the building right next door was on fire. I literally froze from shock. I had no idea what to do. I heard the sirens from the fire trucks outside and the ones from the ambulances as well. Minutes later, as I had gotten up off of my bed, there was a knock at my door. _

_I went to go and answer it and then there was a fireman standing there. "Excuse me; we have to evacuate everyone from the building due to the fire next door quickly spreading throughout. And we need everyone out of both facilities to be in safe conditions as a precaution." He said in a very fireman-type voice._

_Not really replying, I merely nodded, closed the door to my apartment, and followed him down the hallway towards the stairs. As he was walking me down the stairs he explained that there was no fire in this building and to not panic…I really wasn't paying much attention to him. He was walking me to the other side of the street where all of the other people from both buildings were waiting. _

_I dropped my slipper as we got down the front steps of the building. He picked it up before I had a chance to and then walked me to the other side. As if I couldn't walk by myself! "I can walk on my own just fine thank you." I told him._

_He just nodded and threw my slipper at me…yes THREW!! He could've been a bit nicer! And then he said "You're welcome."…As if I was thanking him! _

_Then an older lady, Mrs. O'Connell, who lived in the building that was on fire and who I knew really well; came up to me and said that her husband was still in the building. Immediately I knew that she was dead, I could feel the presence of her spirit. That is just so sad though, she was just the sweetest person! _

_I went up to the first fireman that I saw, which of course to my pleasure, happened to be the one that had just walked me across the street. I told him that there was a man trapped inside. At first, he tried to push me back behind the barrier tape but then I told him that there was a man trapped inside. _

_At first, he didn't believe me-big surprise there. "No, there isn't. We got everybody out." He told me. _

_"Please believe me." I said very seriously._

_He gave me a strange look, but said nothing. Instead, he got another firefighter, whose name I guess was Noah because that's what the other guy called him, and they went inside. _

_Soon they came outside with Mr. O'Connell and Mrs. O'Connell's dead body. It was just so sad. There was an explosion from the inside of the building and then it caused some of the windows to shatter from my building. _

_After about another half hour, they let us go back inside. I never caught sight of that firefighter again…probably a good thing. It's not like he's going to be any part of my life of anything. Just meaningless._

_Well, my apartment is full of soot from the fire and I need to go out and get more food because all of the stuff that was left out on the counters got covered in soot-gross. _

_Oh great, it's raining now, with wind…this night just keeps getting better and better. Maybe something good will happen…I doubt it. Ugh, I'm calling Holly in the morning._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Ghost Whisperer that are mentioned in this story (Melinda, Jim, Holly), but I do own any side characters that are not involved with the show and I am writing this solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

**Here's chapter two, enjoy **

_November 10, 2001-I guess that I was wrong about tonight, something did happen. I was walking out of the front lobby doors of the apartment with my umbrella, due to the rain of course, and I was walking to the grocery store. It's open until three in the morning so I still had plenty of time._

_Suddenly, there was this huge gust of wind that just about blew my umbrella inside out. I felt someone on the other side of the umbrella, trying to help me out. No problem there, except for the fact that it was the fireman from before who had walked me out of the burning building._

_As soon as the wind stopped and we'd gotten control of the umbrella, he attempted to repair the damage that the wind had caused to the umbrella, but he kind of made it worse. He did actually offer to buy me a new one, which I thought was sweet. I declined his offer however. I did joke that I hope he was better at putting out fires…he didn't laugh._

_He held out his hand and I shook it. He introduced himself as Jim Clancy. Well, at least I know his name, not that I'm going to need it or anything._

_Anyways, I was trying to leave, to go and get groceries, but he stopped me and offered to take me out to dinner. I reculantly agreed, not sure why I did though. I was getting more soaked by the minute with all the rain pouring down. He asked me if I'd ever been to the Umbrella Room and I said no. I've never even heard of it._

_He walked beside me, holding his fireman's coat over my head to protect me from the rain…okay, he gets bonus points for that, it was really sweet._

_The Umbrella Room was not in fact a room but a hot dog vender that seemed to be good friends with Jim. He got me a hotdog, one for himself, paid the vender and then we sat down on a nearby sidewalk bench. It was silent for a while but then I spoke. I asked him if he lived near the East Village. He is terrible with directions! He told me that he lived in West 90, but that's all the way on the upper west side! That is not even kind of close._

_He noticed that I'd gotten a little bit of ketchup on my lip so he wiped it away…is it weird that I got goosebumps when he did that???_

_Then, he asked me how I knew that the man had been in that building, earlier tonight. Instantly, I replied that it had just been a guess, but he knew that I had known for sure. I got up then and said that I had to go because I had work in the morning-which wasn't a lie. He told me that he hated secrets and once again, asked how I knew. I told him that maybe someday I would tell him, though I kind of doubt that I will ever see him again. He lives way too far away to just bump into him on the street anyways._

_I quickly went to the store, my mind still on him. I got back home and then put everything away. Definitely calling Holly tomorrow, but for now, I think I'll just sleep._

_Jim was pretty cute though. He was tall-he's like over a foot taller than me!-, he had really nice eyes-so blue-, and he had dark hair that was in waves…he actually was really good looking, and really sweet…and this "date" was actually a lot more fun than the ones that I've gone on that Holly set me up for. I don't think that this really means anything though...I think that it's like a one night thing, like the other dates...I'm terrible at dating._

_November 11, 2001-Called Holly before I went into work this morning. She could tell right away that I was happy._

_"What happened? I know that tone of voice, something good happened didn't it?" she asked._

_"Well, the building next door caught on fire and--"_

_She cut me off. "Woah…hold on a minute, there was a fire in the building next door?" she asked._

_"Yeah, it was on the news and everything. How did you not know, and you only live like five blocks away Hol…"_

_"I fell asleep early." She explained. "And I don't watch the news." She said._

_"Good point." I laughed_

_"Continue." She urged._

_"Okay, well this fireman walked me out of the building because we all had to be evacuated." I began. I went on to explain about how I told him that there was a man inside of the building._

_"And then what happened?" she asked._

_"Well, we all went back inside the apartment and I didn't see him after that. I needed to go and get more groceries because everything was all dirty from all the soot. So I went outside and it was pouring rain and the wind was really bad. So it started to turn my umbrella inside out, then I felt someone trying to help me with the umbrella. Guess who it was?"_

_"The fireman guy?" she asked excitedly._

_"Yup. He introduced himself and then offered to take me out to dinner."_

_"And what did you say?!" Holly was frantic with excitement._

_"I said yes of course! He took me to this place he calls the Umbrella Room and then it was just this guy selling hot dogs from those hot dog carts."_

_"Was it romantic?" she gushed._

_"Yeah, it actually was."_

_"Is he hot?" she asked quickly, this being her main point of interest._

_"Well, he was really tall, over a foot taller than I am, and he had really deep blue eyes and dark hair. He was really handsome." I was smiling into the phone._

_"What's his name?"_

_"Jim. Jim Clancy." I said._

_"So are you going to see him again?"_

_"I doubt it. He lives all the way on the upper west side." I replied._

_We talked for a while longer and then I realized that I was going to be late for work if I talked for any longer._

_Just got back a little while ago from work. It was a long day, not that I really worked a lot of hours, but the day just seemed like it was dragging on forever and that it would never end. Not really that hungry so I haven't eaten yet, well I don't really know if it's that I'm not hungry or that I'm just too tired, but I don't feel like making food. I plan to do nothing else for the rest of the day. I'm just going to sit on the couch and watch TV until I fall asleep, which should be pretty soon because I'm already feeling the effects of not sleeping at all last night, due to the fire. Well, actually, I think I got about two hours of sleep in...not even close to the eight to nine hours I usually get. Well that sounds like a pretty productive evening to me..._

_Crap, just checked my work schedule at the Hi-Fi, and it turns out that I have to work tonight at six…it's a Sunday and I'm hoping that not a lot of people are gonna be there…at least I can relax a little until then._

_November 11, 2001 (After Work)-Well, work was pretty interesting tonight. Got there on time and everything, no problems there, but at the point when my shift was almost over, I think I had like half an hour to go or something, something happened. I had to take out people's orders so I got the tray and carried them out._

_Now, it's mostly just beer and other types of alcohol, so thank God I don't have to cook anything. So I took the tray out and walked over to a table where there were a bunch of guys sitting at a table, not surprising as guys are usually our best customers._

_When I got to the table, immediately I recognized one of the guys. Jim. He was there with a couple of his fireguy friends I guessed. At first I just set the beers on the table and didn't make eye contact, trying to see if he wouldn't recognize me, especially in what I was wearing. We have to wear these white blouses that they give us and these black skirts if you're a waitress. And the skirts aren't all that long…_

_Anyways, I was about to start walking away when Jim started talking to me. "Hey Mel." He said. Aaaaaand so much for not getting him to notice me._

_"Oh, hey Jim…" I said. "You know, we're really busy and I'd love to stay and chat but I have to go." I said, trying to leave._

_Jim looked around the bar. "There's like no one here except us and that guy over there in the corner by himself." Jim pointed out._

_d**n. Why does he have to be so observant?_

_"Melinda, this is Gary," he said, pointing to the guy on his right. "And  
I'm Greg," the guy across from him said. "And that's Larry and Steve." Greg pointed to the two men sitting to his left. "And that's Darrel beside Gary." Larry said._

_"So Clancy," Greg said. "This is the girl you were telling us about…"  
Jim shot him a look._

_I smiled at Jim. "Oh, so you've been telling people about me?"_

_"Uhh…no, no it's not that...just," he spoke nervously._

_"Dude, what do you mean no?" Steve said. Then he turned to me. "Don't believe a word Clancy says. He's been talking about nothing else all day. He got one of his cop friends to check your file to see where you worked and then he asked your boss if you worked tonight,"_

_Jim flashed a look in his direction this time. "Guys, what the hell? I said be cool!"_

_"Well, I'm sorry man, but it's true." The Larry spoke up._

_I raised an eyebrow at Jim and tilted my head to the side, crossing my arms over my chest. "Been checking up on me?" I asked, smiling._

_"No, just gathering more information on a casual interest." He replied._

_"That's not true. He came here to ask you on a second date, but he didn't know how to talk to you so he made us tag along." Darrel explained._

_"Oh, I see." I replied. "So, are you going to ask me now Jim, or am I going to have to here all night?" I asked in a flirty tone._

_"Well…okay, sure. Do you wanna go out later?" he asked. He sounded really nervous, it was cute._

_"Do you always get this nervous asking girls out?" I asked him._

_"No, he doesn't. Just you." Gary said._

_"Thanks for all the help guys." He said sarcastically to his friends._

_"We try." Larry said._

_Jim ignored his side comment._

_"Yeah Clancy's pretty bad when it comes to asking girls out…"Darrel added._

_Jim rolled his eyes and said nothing._

_I laughed at Jim getting teased from his friends. "I think it's sweet that he went to so much trouble just to ask me out." I replied._

_"Clancy, you gotta keep this one. I think she's the only girl who actually thinks that it's sweet that you'd stalk her." Greg said._

_"You guys tease him all you want, but I don't see any of you trying to get a second date with a girl. Or getting one for that matter." I teased._

_"Woah, man, this one's sassy, don't screw it up." Darrel laughed._

_"So does that mean we have a second date?" Jim asked._

_"Well I guess since you went to so much trouble, I can't say no can I?"_

_"Good, so I'll wait for you to finish work and I'll take you out?" he offered._

_"Okay," I smiled. "Sounds good." I replied._

_Tired now from the date, will write about it tomorrow. Ugh, it's like two a.m.! I only worked a four hour shift at the Hi-Fi…wow I was with Jim for four hours! Will write more tomorrow! _

**Hope you guys liked it **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Ghost Whisperer that are mentioned in this story (Melinda, Jim, Holly), but I do own any side characters that are not involved with the show and I am writing this solely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

_**Thanks to all for reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me, so please keep it up! 3 I love you guys and if you have any recommendations, questions, or criticism, let me know, it's always helpful! :)**  
_

_**Sorry that chapter three took so long, damn summer school lol, I started typing this a while ago, but I've only had time here and there, but finally, here's chapter three, enjoy :D **_

* * *

_November 12, 2001-Writing this during my early morning class...It's really that boring. I hate having class this early, it's seven a.m.! I literally woke up, got my books, and then came to class in my pyjamas...same with the rest of my class, it's too early to look civilized. Holly looks like she's about to fall asleep and creepy guy-with-braces-and-an-afro is staring at me...his usual ritual. It's kinda creepy, but I'm sort of used to it...sort of. Prof. Kabasko is going on a ranting lecture about something or other; I really don't know how I'm not failing this class...oh well, not going to question it._

_Well, back to the date..._

_I had about another five minutes to go on my shift, and being the last one there, I had to wash up all of the remaining stuff, which thankfully, there wasn't much of. Jim came into the back of the restaurant once it had finally cleared out, which apparently he did very quietly because I didn't hear him. "Boo." He said as he came into the back, laughing at me lightly when I dropped the plate that I was holding into the sink when he came up behind me. _

_"Jim! God, don't scare me like that!" I laughed, turning around to face him. _

_"Sorry," He chuckled lightly. "Want help?" he offered._

_"Nope, I'm all done," I replied, setting the last dish back in place to dry. I quickly dried my hands on the miscellaneous dish towel to my left and then turned around to face him. _

_"All set?" he smiled at me._

_I nodded, smiling back at him nervously...I actually was really nervous, I think he was too. "Can we just drop by my place really quick so that I can change?" I asked, giving a pointed look to my crappy work attire. _

_"Sure we can, but just so you know, I think that you look perfectly beautiful in whatever you wear."_

_I blushed at that. "Well, thank you, but since you think so, I think I'll go and change." _

_Surprisingly so far, I didn't feel weird or uncomfortable at all, I do admit though, I did have that feeling of butterflies, although at that point my nervousness was setting in to high gear. _

_My apartment is in walking distance to the Hi-Fi so I didn't drive. "My apartment's just around the block, did you drive?" I asked, stepping out into the cold November air, feeling the sudden drop in temperature from the warm and cozy bar, to the bitter cold outside. _

_"Yeah, my car's just across the street, but we can just walk to your place, then walk back, or we can drive, whatever you want."_

_"I'm good with walking," I replied. We walked in silence to my apartment. He opened the door for me, letting me inside before following close behind me. I opened the door and he followed me to the elevator. "_

_"Floor six, right, Number 605?" he asked me. _

_I raised a questioning eyebrow at his knowledge of where I lived. "So, how much exactly did you find out when you checked up on me?" _

_"I didn't 'check up on you.' But I did come into your apartment when I walked you out, you'd think that if something was on fire that it'd be kind of memorable," He laughed. _

_"Well, I didn't know that you'd taken the time to memorize the floor and my apartment number," I teased. _

_"Well, when you've climbed up all the stairs of each floor, by the sixth flight, you've probably got a good idea of the floor number." He smiled. "And how could I forget the apartment number of the most beautiful person living in the building?"_

_That was so sweet, I could feel myself blushing from the compliment. I smiled. We quickly got to my apartment and I opened the door. "I swear, I'll be two minutes," I promised. "Just make yourself comfortable." I walked into my bedroom and quickly went through my entire closet in about five minutes and found nothing that I wanted to wear. I'm usually not one to really care too much about what to wear on a date, but I was flipping out...either it didn't look good, or it didn't seem to match or it just looked plain wrong, I just couldn't get anything to look how I wanted it to. I finally settled for a dark gray sweater and a pair of dark jeans...it was the only thing that seemed to be at least half-decent. I took my hair out of its ponytail, shaking my head and trying to somehow get my crazy curly hair to work. I finally got it brushed out enough and calmed down. I threw on some quick make up-Light eye shadow, some eyeliner and mascara, blush and bronzer here and there and a quick flick of lip gloss across my lips. I stood back from the mirror to examine myself...it would have to do. I didn't want to keep Jim waiting, I wouldn't blame him if he'd already left, I'd kept him waiting longer than I'd promised._

_I walked out of the room and I saw him sitting on the couch-at least he was still here. "Sorry, I guess that was more than two minutes," I apologized quickly. _

_He stood up from the couch, smiling as he stood up. "Oh it's no problem, I figured that you were a little off with your estimation," he joked. I smiled back at him, thankful that he wasn't ready to run out the door. I hadn't screwed it up yet. "You look beautiful by the way," _

_I felt myself blushing again, damn, what was with that? I never blush! "Thanks," I said quietly, sounding shier than I meant to. _

_We left my apartment shortly after and we walked down the sidewalk and back to where he'd parked his car. He opened the door for me and I slid in. He closed the door and went around to the driver's side. He drove around for a short while, then pulled up beside Beppe, this little Italian restaurant that I'd always wanted to go to, but never had up until that point. _

_"You like Italian? If not, we can always go somewhere else." He said, giving a pointed look towards the restaurant._

_"Oh Italian's fine, I love it actually." I smiled at him, seeing him relax slightly. I think he was as nervous as I was. _

_He gave me a smile back and then before I even had a chance to undo my seat-belt, he'd gone around to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. "Thanks, but you didn't have to open the door for me," _

_"Of course I did," he closed the door of the car and locked it once I was out. I was surprised that he'd made reservations at the restaurant._

_"You made reservations here?" I asked as I sat down on the chair he pulled out for me once we had been shown to a table._

_"Yeah, why?" he asked curiously, sitting down across from me. _

_"Well, what if I'd said no to you asking me out?" I smiled._

_"Ah, well I just knew that you were going to say yes, I mean, I'm just that irresistible." He joked, lightening the mood._

_I found myself giggling...strange surprise-I don't really giggle. I mean, sure I'll give the appreciative laugh, but giggle? Not really somewhat is it about him that makes me act like that, I feel so different around him, like another side of me comes out when I'm around him. _

_We ate in silence for a while, and then I spoke, not wanting the whole date to go on being this awkward. "So how long have you been a fireman?" I asked, hey it was kind of a dumb question, but I needed to say _something.

_" Well, I'm an EMT, so I do the whole fireman/paramedic ordeal and I've been doing it for about six years." He said, seeming glad that there was something to talk about. _

_I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, impressive." I remarked, I hadn't been on a date with a guy in so long whose definition of a 'job' wasn't working at a fast food joint. _

_He chuckled briefly. "Thanks."_

_"So, why did you want to do it, I mean, any specific reason?" I noticed his smile fade instantly when I'd asked. I really didn't know what I'd said that had upset him, but I wanted to fix it. "Are youokay?" I asked worriedly. _

_He nodded slowly, then said "You know, save lives, help people, that whole deal."_

_I could tell that there was much more than what he was telling me, but I knew better than to push the subject. And who was I to talk, I know that he wanted to know how I knew that that man was in the building the night before, but he didn't push me to talk about it, so I wouldn't push him.  
_

_We talked a lot during dinner, just getting to know each other, because honestly, I knew nothing about him and he knew nothing about me. Except for our jobs, that's essentially where the knowledge ended. _

_I found out that he's twenty eight years old-and no I do not think that the age difference is a lot. I mean seven years is not a lot. My grandma and grandpa were twelve years apart-, anyways, Jim lives with his best friend Lew in the upper west side, and _I learned_ other little random facts about him. Like, he like baseball and football surprising, being that he is a guy, he's like in LOVE with cars, and I found out that he likes to cook and apparently according to himself, he's a very good cook. _

_He's really nice too, and as soon as we started talking, I completely forgot how nervous I had been before.  
_

_After dinner, we got into his car and he drove back in the direction of my apartment, but parked his car on the side of the road a while away from where I lived still. "Oh, I'm still a few minutes from here," I gestured towards the direction of my apartment. _

_"I know, but I thought that we could maybe walk, you know, so I don't have to give you up just yet." He smiled at me, got out of the car, and helped me get out, yet again. _

_We started walking towards my apartment...I'm guessing that it's about a twenty minute walk...maybe less, maybe more. I really wasn't focusing on the time, although it did go by too fast for me. We walked for a little while in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, not awkward in the least. Not long after, he gently took my hand in his and smiled at me. It felt really nice to have him holding my hand, my fingers laced together with his. I smiled and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and then stopped. I looked at him in confusion. He let go of my hand slowly, then shrugged off his jacket and held it out to me. _

_"You must be freezing, here, put this on." _

_"I'm okay, it's not too cold out here." _

_He smiled, ignored my reply and out his jacket around my shoulders. I didn't really mind, and I actually _was_ a little cold. "Thanks," I said quietly, tightening the jacket around my shoulders. He smiled and then took my hand again. He walked me all the way back to my apartment, though I told him that he could just head back if he wanted to so that he wouldn't have to walk so far back to his car._

_"I don't mind Melinda, why would I not want to append as much time with you as possible?" he asked me. _

_"You keep making me blush, people are going to think that I've got a sunburn in November," I said as we were just a few steps away from my apartment._

_He chuckled and then stopped as we reached my building. "I think that it makes you even more beautiful, if that's even possible." He replied._

_Figuring that this was the end of the date, I slowly reached up and kissed his cheek gently, smiling up at him as i lowered myself back down to my normal height. "So, I guess, this is goodnight," I said hesitantly, not actually wanting to end the date...I would've been happy to just stand there all night, just looking into his eyes. I began to turn around to open the lobby door of my apartment building but he touched my shoulder, turning me around.  
_

_"I hope you don't think that you're just going to leave me with a kiss on the cheek," he smiled.  
_

_ "What do you--" I didn't get to finish asking my question because he gently reaching up and cupping my cheek with his left hand. The feeling of his hand against my cheek made me feel like I couldn't breathe. The feeling was intense. I'd never had that with Kyle, ever. We just stood there for a long time, his right hand in mine, his other hand still on my cheek. Slowly, at the same time, we leaned towards each other. He leaned down towards me and I reached up towards him. I felt my heart racing faster and faster, almost sure that he could hear it. _

_I closed my eyes as the space between us diminished by the second. As we neared each other, I closed my eyes, felt his arms slip around my waist and unintentionally felt my arms wrap around his neck. As our lips met, and he kissed me gently, I lost my whole sense of awareness. He didn't force the kiss on me, but it's not like I was resisting. It was just the most intense feeling I've ever had. He's an AMAZING kisser! The kiss lingered on for a good long while, still not long enough for me. When we broke the kiss, I realized that I was breathless. I then looked up to see him with the same dazed expression on his face that I wore on mine. _

_"Wow," I said softly, my eyes still closed, as I finally regained a slight sense of the ground I was standing on. I swear that if he hadn't been holding me and if I hadn't been holding him still, I would've floated away. Whether it was my loss of breath, or just my completely dazed state, I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say anything. _

_He smiled crookedly, another cute thing that I love about him. He didn't say anything, just pulled me closer to him slowly and kissed my forehead. "Good night," he whispered, even though we were the only ones on the street.  
_

_I smiled. "Good night," I replied softly. "And thanks again for dinner, and the whole date. It was just so...amazing. I had a really good time,"  
_

_He smiled. "Good, that was my intention. I guess I should be letting you go home now," he said, and I could hear the resentment in his voice.  
_

_I smiled. "I guess so,"  
_

_"So, is it alright if I call you tomorrow?" he asked.  
_

_"What do you think?" I smiled teasingly._

_"I'm gonna go with yes," he smiled back.  
_

_And then I turned and opened the lobby door. I turned around one last time and smiled at him. Then I turned back and walked inside.  
_

_When I'm with Jim, I feel like I can really open up to him and I can be myself when I'm around him. He really cares about people, and I feel really comfortable around him.  
_

_  
Seriously, that was like the BEST DATE EVER! He's just so great, He still hasn't called me, but he knows I'm in class so he'll probably call meafter...yay! More later, I should probably actually pay attention somewhat now so that it looks like I'm doing something....pft, as if! _

_*Can't wait for him to call!  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that are part of the show (such as Holly, Melinda, Jim, etc) but I do own any characters that are not a part of the show.

* * *

Thanks to all those reviewers out there, I really appreciate it, I love you guys and sorry for the lack of updating, I'll be updating more now once school starts and stuff as well, so enjoy :)**

* * *

_November 12, 2001 (10:00 am)-Well, in the span of the one hour that I've been home from class, I feel like I've accomplished a lot more than I did by going to class. I told Holly about my date with Jim last night while we walked home-complete with squeals, giggles (from both of us), and according to her, MAJOR swooning on my part, which I don't agree with . . . I didn't swoon!-, then I came home, put my books on my desk, showered, got dressed, made breakfast, and anticipated whether Jim is going to call me soon or not. That seems pretty productive to me.  
_

_Now I'm bored. I don't have to work for Dr. Deangelo today, it's my day off and the other secretary is coming in. Although, I may be called in to replace her like I sometimes am, she seems to have a lot of emergencies. Like three weeks ago, she claimed that she couldn't take calls and book appointments because she'd broken a nail and she needed to go and get a manicure quickly before (heaven forbid) people noticed. I know that the only reason Dr. Deangelo doesn't fire her is because he's head over heals for her, like she is for him. Although I really can't understand why. I mean, she uses so much God damn hairspray in that poodle on top of her head that one flick of a lighter would turn the thing into a ball of fire. And GOD! Her perfume smells like a mixture between an old guy's sweaty armpits and old musty moth balls. I don't even think it's perfume, I think it's just her natural odour that radiates off of her to make everyone suffer a little more when they walk past her. She's always giving me the evil eye, like she thinks that I'm going to make a move on Dr. Deangelo...not even if someone paid me.  
_

_No shift at the Hi-Fi either, though I might call in to offer to take on one if my afternoon gets dull enough. I tried working on this paper that's due in a few weeks that Kabasko assigned today, but I couldn't. I took one look at the empty page in front of me and almost fell asleep. I hate that he's the only prof. for that course...I had him last year-the last semester- and I have him this year, first semester. Back to back semesters with that prof. is enough to kill someone! Ahh! But at least, I'm done in April.  
_

_I mean, school's been weird for me. I mean, first, I went to the university in Hamilton with Alexis, then I dropped out. I just wanted to get away from everything so I moved away to Seattle, where no one knew me, and I could start fresh. I went to school there for one year , meeting Kyle my first day of classes. Then, after Kyle and I broke up, I couldn't bear to be at the same school with him, so luckily, my program offered a transfer to NYU. I immediately took this without hesitation. I didn't want my school in Seattle to turn into Hamilton University all over again in case Kyle told anyone. I mean, I'd left probably a million messages for Kyle but he never answered or called me back. So once I got to NYU, I met Holly and we've been best friends ever since. So at least I didn't have to restart my three year program from Seattle. I just had to finish my last two years here in New York. And maybe things will be better here I mean, I'm almost graduated...almost. Well in April I'll be done-YAY! No more school!  
_

_Things have seemed to look up for me at least a little since I've been here, I mean, I've got Holly and a few other close friends, and two really great jobs, and I'm happy. And there is Jim...Jim, God, I just love the way his name makes me smile, and how thinking about him makes my heart beat a kind of funny rhythm. I mean, I know we've only been on two dates, but I really feel happy when I'm around him. I mean like, it's been a long time since I've felt this way about someone...about a guy. It's strange. I mean, with Kyle, sure we had fun and we were together for a long time, but Jim and I...we have like this connection that I can't even begin to explain, or understand for that matter. And maybe I'm getting ahead of myself, like maybe Jim didn't feel anything, maybe I'm just setting my hopes too high, but maybe not. What if he did feel something? I hope so...God, I really hope so.  
_

_ I know this sounds really sappy and I've never really known myself to be a very 'OH MY GOD, I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!' type of girl, I mean, I've always thought of myself as very independent, not someone people want to be around. But maybe I'm wrong. I know that I'm not a very good at trusting people and I have my reasons for that but maybe I'm just so used to being around people who I don't trust and who I keep myself closed off from, __that I've grown to believe that I have to be like that with everyone I meet. I didn't tell Kyle about my gift until we'd been dating for a year and that whole thing with Alexis just broke my ability to trust people for so long.  
_

_I was used to keeping to myself with people, to not let them in to much or else they might hurt me. But I remember the day I met Holly (It was the day that I was getting a tour of NYU) I'd asked her for directions to some place and then she'd been in a few of my classes too. I mean, I haven't really known her for that long, but it feels like I've known her forever. She's just so spontaneous and does whatever comes to her mind. She's so different from the people I'm used to being friends with. She's so outspoken and just insane half the time but I love her.  
_

_Oh, I just checked my answering machine and I have a message. I forgot that I have the ringer off. Maybe it's from Jim...fingers crossed!  
_

_. . ._

_The message was from Jim._

_**"Hey, Melinda...I hope this is the right Melinda...if it's not I'm sorry for bothering you, and even if it is the right Melinda, I'm sorry for how stupid this message sounds. I know you gave me your cell number but I lost it...I can never find anything, it's never where I remember putting it. Anyways, I had to look up your number in the phone book so that I could call you. Sorry for my constant rambling, sometimes I just don't know when to stop talking.**_

_**I had a really great time with you last night, and I hope that you can say the same. I've been thinking about you all day, and I know that that sound somewhat stalkerish, but I don't mean it in that sense. I'd really like to see you again today, if you're not busy. So, call me. My number's Mel."**_

_I played the message twice, just because it was so sweet. And another thing I noticed about him was that occasionally he calls me 'Mel'. No one's called me Mel in a really long time, not even Holly, it's always Melinda. My dad used to call me Mel sometimes, that's why it feels weird when he calls me that. Not that it's weird in a bad way, it's just that I'm not used to it. I like that he calls me that, it's nice and I like the way it sounds when he says it. I'm gonna call him back, I miss him already._

_..._

_Okay, what is wrong with me? I called Jim, and just like last night on our date, I got all shy and nervous and it was just talking on the phone! When I called him, his phone rang a few times, then he answered._

_"Hello?" he said into the phone, finally picking up, even though the phone only rang like three times, it felt like forever to me._

_"Hey, Jim. It's Melinda," I said in a kind of quiet voice.  
_

_"Oh, hey, you got my message?" he sounded kind of embarrassed.  
_

_"Yeah, sorry, I didn't realize that my phone ringer was off." I laughed nervously.  
_

_"Oh, it's no problem. So, you busy today?" he seemed eager.  
_

_"Nope, I'm free, I got out of class a while ago, and that's the only thing I had to do today." I replied, I wonder if he could tell that I was smiling through the phone._

_"Good, so I'll pick you up, or what do you want to do?"  
_

_"Well, just give me your address and I'll drive over to your place. It's not fair that you should be the only one driving the half an hour distance so that we can go out." I said, feeling bad that last night he'd driven a half hour just to come and ask me out._

_"Well, if you're sure..."_

_"I'm positive, it's no problem." I said.  
_

_Once he gave me his address, he said "So I'll see you soon?"  
_

_"I'll be there in like an hour...if that's okay, I take forever to get ready."  
_

_He laughed. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll see you then, bye Melinda,"_

_"Bye," I said, sad to have to stop talking to him.  
_

_We hung up and now I have to go and get ready or else he'll be waiting all day._

_

* * *

_**T****hanks for reading, please review :) Love you guys!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that are part of the show (such as Holly, Melinda, Jim, etc) but I do own any characters that are not a part of the show.

* * *

Thanks to the people who have read and reviewed! Finally I got a new chapter written! I am SOOOOOOO sorry that it took me so long! School is soooo busy. I'm gonna be updating more often now, so I hope you like the chapter!  
**_

* * *

_  
__November 13, (2:30 am)-Just got back home_. I know it's early...or late, depending on how you look at it. As soon as I was ready, I left my apartment and drove to Jim's place. I knew right away that I had the right place because some guy inside -who I later found out was his roommate- yelled "Jim! Pizza's here!"

_'Great', I thought, 'they think I'm the pizza guy. This is going to go over well.'_

_That was when his roommate came to the door. He looked pretty disappointed that I wasn't the pizza guy. "Never mind!" he yelled back over his shoulder._

_"Um, hi, is this Jim's place?"_

_"Oh, yeah, just a sec," he said, turning around he yelled "JIM! SOME HOT GIRL'S HERE TO SEE YOU!" then he turned back to me "He'll just be a second." he said, then turned back around and walked inside the apartment. I wasn't sure if I should step inside or if I should just wait at the door, the guy wasn't really clear about it, so I just stood there until I saw Jim come to the door._

_"Hey," he smiled when he saw me._

_"Hey," I smiled back._

_He stepped forward and kissed me gently. I felt dazed from the kiss when I pulled away from him. "Wanna go inside?"_

_I nodded. "Sure, and I think your pizza's actually here this time," I pointed to a guy in a uniform walking towards us with 2 boxes of pizza._

_"Oh, awesome, I'm starving." he said, making me laugh. Once he paid the pizza guy, I followed him inside._

_"Awesome! The pizza's here!" his roommate said when Jim and I walked into the apartment kitchen. Jim rolled his eyes and turned to me._

_"Melinda, this is Lew, my roommate." I turned to Lew and smiled._

_"Hi," I said._

_"Hey...and you are?" he asked._

_"Oh, right," Jim said, "Lew, this is my...uh...this is...my gir...this is Melinda," he stuttered. I think he was nervous, which kind of helps because I was too._

_"Nice name Melissa," Lew said. I was going to correct him but I didn't see the point. He was already opening the pizza box to grab some-clearly distracted._

_Jim went over and closed the pizza box before Lew could grab any. "Jim, man, I'm starving! What gives?"_

_"Lew, isn't there somewhere you have to be right now? You know, somewhere far away?" Jim asked, clearly trying to give him the hint to leave._

_"Are you okay?" Lew looked at him confused. "I don't have to be anywhere..."_

_"Lew..." Jim looked frustrated._

_"Oh! Do you guys want to be alone or something?"_

_Jim rolled his eyes. "Thanks for picking up on that Lew."_

_"No problem, why didn't you just say so Jim? See ya," he said, turning and heading towards the door. "Bye Melissa," he called as he shut the door._

_Jim came over to me. "Sorry about that," he winced._

_I smiled."No problem."_

_"Pizza?" he offered._

_"Sure," I took a slice from him._

_We just hung out at his apartment until I got a call from work saying that I had to work at four...surprise surprise.  
_

_We were sitting on his couch when my phone rang. "Sorry," I mumbled as I looked through my bag for my phone. Once I'd finished the phone call, I looked at Jim apologetically. "Work..." I said. _

_"Oh, so you have to go?" he looked kind of sad about that._

_I nodded. "Sorry Jim, rain check?"_

_He smiled. "Sure, it's no problem," he said, standing up and offering me his hand. I took it and stood up. He walked me to the door. "Call me later?"_

_"Of course, I'll call you tomorrow," I said. We just stood there in the doorway for a minute until he leaned down and kissed me. I really didn't want to leave, but I had to. "Bye," I whispered as we pulled away. _

_"Bye," he kissed me once more before I left. _

_Now I'm exhausted...sleep time. _

_November 22, 2001-__It's Thanksgiving yet I am doing nothing. I'm not going home for the weekend, my mom's doing something. Holly's at her place though too, so at least I'm not stuck here alone! Yay for friends! I just may crash at her place. Jim went home for Thanksgiving, so I'm boyfriendless for the weekend. Yeah, definitely going to Hol's for the weekend. _

_November 22, 2001 (11:34 pm)__- Went to Holly's right after lunch, considering that was the only time that she was awake. We ordered Chinese takeout tonight, which is the only meal I can make. _

_"So Hol, how's it doing with Nate?" I asked, Nate was her latest boyfriend-well, he was two days ago._

_"Done and over with, now I'm with Drew," she replied, stealing some food from the carton I was holding in my hand._

_"I thought you liked that one," it's hard to keep up with Holly sometimes. _

_"He was alright, until I found out about his actual girlfriend..." she answered._

_"God, why do guys do that? You can't have two girlfriends...it doesn't work."_

_"No idea, whatever, I'm over it. So how's your love life with Jimmy? I still have to meet him to give my approval you know,"_

_"It's...he's just...amazing, perfect, and soooo gorgeous."_

_"Someone's falling for a certain someone else..." she mocked me._

_"Oh shut up." I stuck my tongue out at her.  
_

_"Fine, it's just as well, my jealousy of your guy may begin to overrule me being happy for you," we both laughed. God I love Holly, she's the best. _

_"Why are you jealous? You have Drew now, right?" I asked._

_"Yeah, true. Just he's a bit immature. You know, guys in frats..."_

_"Have fun with that one," _

_"Oh I will," she smiled. _

_December 24, 2001 (At home with mom...great)-Almost Christmas, I had to come home for this holiday...how joyous. Still haven't told her about Jim. I don't think I will yet, it's not like I really need to give her another reason to lecture me. We have this family Christmas dinner/get-together thing, that's something to look forward to I guess. I think that it just doesn't really feel like Christmas without my dad here, it's been like that every year since I was eleven. There's always this gap there and no one can really fill it. I mean, it doesn't hurt as much as it did the first time around but every year it's like this little part of me expects him to be coming through the door at any moment and just have this reasonable explanation for why he's been gone for ten years. I know that that's not going to happen but wishful thinking helps sometimes. Anyways, I'd better go and get ready._

_December 31, 2001 (7:23 pm)-Got back yesterday from my mother's house, I decided to stay there for a few days. I had to come back for New Years Eve though, of course. I swear, New Years Eve is the best in New York, I love living here. Yesterday Holly was complaining that she had no one to kiss at midnight-her and Drew lasted about three weeks, that's a new record for Hol. So I asked Jim if he had any single friends, which he did, so then Jim and I are setting Holly up with Jim's friend Jeff. Holly still hasn't met Jim, so tonight's the night. _

_January 1, 2002 (1:22 pm)-Yay for sleeping in! Waking up in the afternoon is awesome. Last night I crashed at like four in the morning. So after I got ready to meet up with Holly and then both of us were going to go and meet up with Jim and Jeff. We were meeting up at a restaurant for dinner first before going out for New Years. Holly and I got there a little late-Completely Holly's fault, she was having a major hair crisis though, so who can blame her?- We got to the restaurant and right away I saw Jim sitting at a table with a guy-Jeff-so I led Holly over to them. She went right up to Jim and started talking to him. _

_"Hey, I'm Holly, wow, Melinda didn't tell me that her boyfriend had such good looking friends," She thought that Jim was Jeff. I came up behind her. _

_"Holly, already hitting on my boyfriend?"  
_

_"What?" she asked, clearly confused. _

_"Hol, THAT'S Jeff," I pointed her in Jeff's direction. "THIS is Jim," I pointed back to Jim._

_"Oops, my bad..." she looked embarrassed. _

_"Hey, it's no problem, okay, just sit," I said. She sat down across from Jeff. Jim stood up and pulled out my chair for me, but not before he kissed me. "Hey," I said, still dazed-I hate that he does that to me! _

_"Hey," he said, smiling. _

_I finally sat down and then we had dinner._

_After dinner, we just hung out and partied! Woo! And then at like four, I took Holly to my place-she had waaaayyy too much to drink and she crashed on my couch. Although I did feel bad that she got kind of drunk-I'm being lenient with the words 'kind of' because she was on the verge of being wasted.-She was pretty funny. So that was New Years, fun times...back to bed for me I think...Holly's still out, she will be for a few more hours...most likely with a hangover, I'll manage._

_

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please review :) Love you guys, xoxo Clara**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that are part of the show (such as Holly, Melinda, Jim, etc) but I do own any characters that are not a part of the show.

* * *

**February 15, 2002 (Late at night, doesn't feel like my birthday...as usual)-Well today was bad, just as expected. Jim was not aware of how much I hate my birthday,-i.e. so like no celebration or mention of it whatsoever,- but I never told him so he couldn't have known. He came over today after lunch and I was not in the best mood. That's how it is on my birthday. Holly gave up on trying to get me to celebrate it, I told her why I hate my birthday but that still doesn't stop her from disagreeing with me. She thinks that I should just forget about everything that happened with my mom and just have fun...fun on my birthday, I don't think I even remember what that's like. Anyway, so Jim came over all prepared to go full out for my birthday but he noticed that I was looking...not happy. _

_"Hey birthday girl," he said when I opened the door, full well knowing it was him and expecting some sort of greeting. I didn't reply and just stepped back so that he could come in. He looked at me then, noticing how dismal I looked. I turned and shut the door."Melinda, are you okay? You're not...yourself."_

_"I'm fine," I said. He came over to me and put his hands on my arms. "You don't look fine, come on Mel, it's your birthday, you're not even going to smile? What's the matter?"_

_"Nothing, I'm fine, birthday issues..." I replied, not wanting to continue on the subject._

_"Don't wanna talk about it?" I shook my head. He kissed me then, it was a long and deep kiss, definitely taking my mind off of my birthday. I pulled away smiling. "Ah, see I knew I'd get a smile out of you."_

_That was true, he did make me smile. The rest of the day went by too slowly for me. Jim didn't push me to try to do anything fun but I could tell that he wanted to know why I didn't want to do anything.I didn't tell him about the whole thing with my mom...not yet, we've only been dating for three months anyways. I don't want to tell him about me and my mom, because then I'll HAVE to tell him about being able to see ghosts and I love what me and Jim have right now, I don't want to ruin this with the thing that repels all sane people away from me. Time to go to sleep...tomorrow I really hope will be better, PLEASE let it be better. _

_April 12, 2002- __School then work. It's one of those days where I am not in the mood to get up or be productive at all. I have class until eight, then I work at Dr. Deangelo's from nine until five or so. But I'm almost done school FOREVER! yay! Graduation is on the 24th...oh my God...twelve days!!! I can't wait! Holly and I went dress shopping a long time ago, I love my dress, but ahhh! I'm so excited! Everything is just going perfectly right now, it's kind of weird. _

_I still haven't told Jim about what I can do. I'm really scared to do it and I've procrastinated about it so many times. And Jim and I haven't..."done it" yet but I'm kind of nervous about that too. I mean, Kyle and I never did it because I wanted to tell him about my "gift" before anything happened, I wanted to be sure that I was with the right person-someone that knew every side of me, the normal side and the..._not_ so normal side. I mean, it's not like we haven't made out or anything...BELIEVE me, that's something we've done plenty of, but not to the extent of sex. We haven't really talked about it a lot either. And...I'm in love with Jim. There, I said it...or wrote it...whatever. For the longest time, I've had these feelings for him that I can't describe. There's days where I can't even talk around him because I fumble with my words so much, and he makes my knees go weak...I don't know how he feels about me though. I mean, I'd like to me able to tell him how I feel, but I'm so afraid that he doesn't feel what I feel, I don't want to ruin what we have.  
_

_And Jim's roommate doesn't really seem to like me. He's different from Jim, it's kind of hard to see how they fit as friends, but I'm not one to judge. According to Jim, he's going to be moving out some time soon because apparently he's very migratory-doesn't stay in one place for too long. Anyways, off to go to school..._

_April 13, 2002 (1:34 am)-Yesterday was officially the worst and crappiest and worst day of my life EVER! I'm still crying and still just upset and angry and a bunch of other adjectives that I don't even want to think about right now. Jim and I got into a fight, we've never had one before this. We've disagreed about stuff before, but this was a full blowout. So I went to school, went to work, then I came home and just flopped over on my bed. It was a long day to begin with. I was late getting out of class, the prof kept us a bit late, so then I was a half an hour late for work, which of course didn't help Dr. Deangelo's bad mood, it was just a stressful day. I got home and just flopped onto my bed, fully ready to just shut my eyes and forget about the whole day. Jim called me at around seven and asked me if I was busy or if I wanted to maybe come over. I really needed a break from everything so I decided to go over to his place. I got ready and then left. _

_Once I got to Jim's apartment, Lew let me in. _

_"Hey, Jim's in his room," he said. _

_I nodded, trying to make my conversation with Lew very minimal. I went into Jim's room and sat on the bed next to him. "Hey you," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. "I missed you," I whispered against his lips._

_"I missed you too," he wrapped his arms around me. I thought that maybe I could talk to him about us, about how I feel, just everything. I felt like I needed to just get it out. "You okay?" he asked, he always notices when something's off with me._

_"Long day," I closed my eyes and leaned against him. He leaned his head against mine. I figured that it was as good a time as any to bring up what I wanted to talk to him about. "Jim,"_

_"What is it Mel?" he lifted his head._

_"Can we talk?"_

_"Sure, about what?" I turned to face him._

_"Umm, do you ever think about us having...sex?" I was a mixture of nervous and embarrassed to ask him this. I felt stupid for even bringing it up. I didn't even want to look at him but he lifted my head so that we were face to face. _

_"Mel, of course I do, I mean, not all the time of course, but I have thought about it. You don't need to be embarrassed to ask me about it Mel, really." I nodded at this and he kissed my forehead."I'd been meaning to ask you about it, but I didn't want to make you feel pressured or anything. I wanted to make sure that we were..." he trailed off, seeming to now be able to think of the right words._

_"At the same point?" He nodded. _

_"Exactly," he nodded. "See, this is why we're perfect for each other, you know what I want to say better than I do." I smiled at him and then brought up something else that I wanted to ask him._

_"Jim, have you ever...you know, before?" I asked. I didn't want to make this awkward but I figured that we should talk about it. I was nervous about asking him this too._

_"Ummm...No, I haven't," he replied. This really surprised me because I know that he's had other girlfriends that he's even lived with. Especially since he's 29, he just seemed to be the type of guy that would get serious with girlfriends he's lived with for at least a year. It's not like I find it a big deal either had he told me that he had slept with someone else besides me. "Have you ever...?" he asked._

_"No," I shook my head. We talked for a little while longer, then we heard his cooking timer go off from the kitchen. "Dinner?"_

_"Dinner," he nodded. We ate dinner with Lew and the entire time I kept wishing that we were alone so that I could tell him how I felt. After dinner and helping clear the table, I decided to leave since it was getting late. I remembered that I'd left my bag in Jim's room so I said that I'd be right back._

_That's when everything went wrong. While I was grabbing my bag, I stopped when I overheard Lew and Jim talking because I heard Lew say my name, otherwise I wouldn't have stopped to listen._

_"Jim, why'd you tell Melinda that you've never had sex before?"_

_"You were listening?" Jim seemed a bit pissed._

_"Well, I just happened to be walking by when you two were talking and your door just happened to be slightly open."Lew explained. "Anyways, as I was saying, you were with Stephanie for what, a year and a half? And same with Lucy. Jim, I know that you've done it before man, we've been best friends since high school. I know you. So why'd you lie to her?"_

_By this time, I'd already grabbed my bag and I was standing off to the corner from where Jim and Lew were and they didn't see me. "Lew, keep it down would you? I don't want Mel to hear us. I know that I shouldn't have lied to her but I have my reasons, okay man? I'll tell her eventually, just now is not the right time to-" he didn't finish because he saw me standing where I'd moved to, in the doorway of the kitchen. And by now I was beyond pissed. "Oh, um, hey Mel...how long were you standing there?" he asked, clearly nervous._

_"Long enough," I said, I still don't know what my exact mood was at that point. I think it was a mixture between anger, sadness, and just being plain upset._

_"Mel, listen-" I cut him off, not even giving him a chance to speak._

_"Listen to what Jim? We're supposed to be able to trust each other! And up until this point I thought that I could trust you, but clearly-" this time he cut me off._

_"Mel, you can trust me!"_

_"Really? Well you lied to me, so clearly I can't Jim." At this point, Lew slipped out of the apartment quietly, shutting the door behind him._

_Something inside of Jim, and me too, seemed to have snapped at that time. "Mel, you're really one to talk about lies and trust!" he yelled._

_I knew that I had angry and also sad tears in my eyes. "What are you talking about Jim?" I asked, too frustrated to really be paying attention to what he meant._

_"Where do you want to start Melinda? How about the night we met? You and I both know that you knowing about that man in the building was no lucky guess. You told me that maybe one day you'd tell me, well Melinda, it's been a long time since that happened and you haven't even mentioned it. There's no way you could have just taken a guess that he was in there Mel! And how about your birthday? I know that something was upsetting you, and you clearly didn't want to talk about it but I figured that eventually would let me in on it. I know that you don't like your birthday, but I have no damn idea why! How can you expect me__ to tell _you_ the truth Melinda, if you don't tell _me _the truth?!" He looked really mad, I'd never seen him like that before, he'd never yelled at me like that before._

_My anger hit it's high point then and I didn't think about what I was saying at all, the words just came out of my mouth. I didn't want anything about my gift to slip out, and I just seemed to explode right then. "Jim, if we can't trust each other, then maybe we don't belong together! We clearly know nothing about each other, so maybe we're just better apart."_

_"Maybe you're right Melinda, maybe we're just not right for each other." After that, we both just said a bunch of things I can't even remember but I know that by the time we'd both stopped yelling and screaming at each other and blaming each other for things so unrelated to what we were arguing about that it made no sense, I just wanted to leave. I felt like I was fuming._

_After we finally stopped yelling, I said "I think I should just go." So, I did. I grabbed my bag from the ground, where it had fallen from off of my shoulder at some point during out fighting, and walked out of the apartment and drove home. Now I just don't know what to think.I'm still mad, which isn't surprising, since it just happened. I'm just going to go to sleep and pray that this is somehow all a really crappy dream..._

_April 15, 2002 (Nighttime)-__Jim called me yesterday, and today about a billion times by lunch. I haven't picked up once. I'm still mad beyond belief...am I just being stubborn, or am I right? I mean, I don't feel like I should be getting over this quickly. He stopped calling by this evening though, probably getting my message of not wanting to talk to him. I don't want to break up with Jim, I really don't, and I know I said things that hurt him, but he did the same to me. Ugh, this just sucks...I don't know what to do!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that are part of the show (such as Holly, Melinda, Jim, etc) but I do own any characters that are not a part of the show.

* * *

**_

**I am soooooo sorry that I haven't updated lately, school has been insane with final projects and stuff. I finally got this chapter up, again, sorry it took a while. I'm going to be updating/hopefully finishing my other story during the holidays, which is soon, yay no school! Let me know what you guys think, and as always, I really appreciate you guys reviewing, thanks for that, you guys rock :) Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**

_April 22, 2002-Jim hasn't called me since the night we had our huge fight. I feel terrible about it all, I mean, it was all my fault. I was such a bitch. I really want to talk to him, I _need_ to talk to him. I know that he doesn't want to see me, not after everything that went on with us. Graduation is in two days and I know that I should be excited but all I've done since the fight is just mope around the apartment. I thought that by now Holly would be telling me to move on, but she hasn't. She thinks that Jim still cares about me, the way I still care about him. She doesn't think it's over between us, I really hope that she's right. _

_April 24, 2002 (9:40 am)- Today's my graduation from school. I really don't want to go but Holly's making me go. Graduation's at 10:30 and she made me go with her to get my hair done and we got pedicures and manicures too. Normally, I'm all for that, but not when I'm in this mood. I feel even worse that I'm so depressed around Holly. She's only trying to make me feel better and all I can do is mope. I know it was stupid but I kind of have this hope that Jim will come to my graduation. I invited him back at the beginning of April but I'm sure he's got better things to do, but even so, I really hope he'll show. _

_My mom's coming too, that should be a blast. Well I'd better go. Holly and some of my other friends invited me out for this 'after-grad party' thing tonight. I don't really want to go but I've been a really crappy friend for Holly and I don't want to ruin her night just because of what happened. I think I'll go, who knows, it might be fun._

_April 24, 2002 (2:00 pm)- Well, graduation's over. It was done by one o'clock and then we took some pictures then my mom and I went out for lunch. It was pretty quick because she had to go back to Hamilton. I tried hard to be cheery, I guess it was a happy occasion. The weird thing is that when I went up to get my diploma, I could've sworn that I saw Jim standing there in the very back row. As I walked back to my seat I wanted to go and see if Jim really was there, but of course I couldn't leave until the ceremony was done. As soon as it was over, I walked through the sea of people and looked for Jim where I'd seen him, but he wasn't there, I couldn't find him anywhere. Maybe he really wasn't there...maybe I just miss him so much that I'm starting to imagine him..._

_We're going out at like six thirty or sevenish. I really want to call Jim, why am I so afraid to? I think that it might be because I'm afraid that he may not want to take me back. What if he's already moved on? It hasn't been that long but maybe it was long enough for him. _

_April 25, 2002 (4:00 pm)-WOW. Yesterday did not go at all like I expected...so much has happened since the last time I wrote something. At almost seven last night, Holly came over, kind of drunk already-but just mildly, to get me. We went and got to the house where the party was. Holly was all over the guys as soon as we walked in the door. I tried to have a good time, I really did, but it was hard. The only thing on my mind was Jim. Jim, Jim, Jim-that's all that I could think of. I got home at like nine thirty or so, leaving the party really early. Holly told me that she'd find a ride home, though I was expecting her to call me at three in the morning asking me to come and get her because she had no idea where she was. I'm kind of glad that she didn't call me because when I got home, my plans changed. I opened the lobby door to my building and took the stairs, not feeling in the mood to share the elevator with the seven people waiting for it in the lobby. _

_I opened the door to my floor from the stairs and walked down my hallway to almost the very end where my apartment was. I put my key in the keyhole, and as I turned it, I heard someone call my name. I looked up, my key still in mid-turn. As soon as I saw who it was, my hand left my keys. I froze. To my left at the end of the hallway, in dark jeans and a black long-sleeved t-shirt stood Jim. I didn't say anything; I didn't know what to say. He walked towards me slowly. I didn't move as he came towards me, but I felt my heart start to beat really fast. He stopped just in front of me and didn't say anything either at first, just looked into my eyes._

_"Melinda..." he began. "I didn't come here to try to win you back and I didn't come here to confuse you either, I just want to set everything straight between us. I was such a jerk to you Mel. I just wanted to tell you that I am _so_ sorry Melinda, I really am and that I...well, I love you Melinda. I have since the day I met you. I shouldn't have waited until tonight to say it but I couldn't just not tell you. I just wanted you to know that." Then he gently pressed his lips to my forehead. "Goodbye Melinda," he said, and then he turned around and started walking towards the door. This whole time I had tears streaming down my face. _

_I didn't know what to do but I couldn't just let him leave, I didn't want him to. "Jim," I said. He stopped and turned around to look at me again. Then I just ran to him and threw my arms around his neck. I was practically sobbing by this point but I didn't care. "Jim, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I just kept apologizing over and over again, my voice muffled against his neck. I pulled away from him a little so that I could see his face. I put my hands on either side of his face. "Jim, I love you so much, I really do." I was still crying when Jim leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back and when we broke the kiss he wiped the tears from my face. "I think we really need to talk...about everything." I said._

_Jim nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. But before that, can we agree on one thing?"_

_I nodded; my crying had now died down to sniffles. "What?" _

_"Can we agree that we're done being stupid? We both love each other and I don't want to screw this up again Mel, I can't lose you,"_

_I nodded again. "I can't lose you either, I love you," He hugged me tightly again. _

_"Your place?" he asked._

_I smiled. "That could work, since it's like five steps away." He smiled and nodded. I took his hand and led him to my door. I finished turning the key and opened the door. "Hungry?" I asked, stopping by the kitchen. _

_He shook his head. "No, I'm okay." We walked to my room and he sat down on my bed."Not going to sit down?" he asked. _

_I laughed, "I will, just let me change. This dress isn't exactly the most comfortable thing I own,"_

_He smiled and nodded. "Want me to leave so you can change?" he asked. I shook my head._

_"No, it's okay, I don't mind." I said, unzipping the dress. I felt his eyes wander onto me as the dress fell to the floor. I laughed as he realized that I saw where he was looking. He looked disappointed as I pulled on a pair of pyjama pants and an old white tank top that showed a few inches of my stomach. "What? Did you think I slept in my bra and underwear?" I grabbed a hair elastic from on top of my dresser and tied my hair up in a messy ponytail, then sat on the bed facing Jim. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, completely unconvincingly. _

_"Oh, so you weren't looking?" _

_He shook his head. "I would never do that," I grabbed my pillow from behind me and whacked him in the head with it. _

_"Liar," I smiled. _

_"Hey, I can't help it that I have a hot girlfriend,"_

_I raised my eyebrows. "Hot? That's it?" _

_"Did I say hot? I meant beautiful and forgiving..." In response to that, I hit him on the head with my pillow again, and then I kissed him. When I pulled away from him, I looked at him seriously. "We should talk," he said and I nodded. I placed the pillow in my lap and then took a deep breath._

_"I should start..." I said, taking his hands in mine. "Jim, what I'm going to tell you is something pretty big and confusing and hard to accept for a lot of people, so if you don't feel like you can believe it, you're free to leave, I understand..."_

_Before I could say more, Jim stopped me. "Mel, nothing in the world could make me want to leave you, nothing. I love you, and that's all that matters." He drew my right hand to his lips then kissed it._

_I got tears in my eyes again. I was so nervous about telling him, I didn't want anything to mess up what we had. I nodded. "Okay, I need you to keep a really open mind, like really open." He nodded and I could see that he was serious. "How do I even start...okay...you remember the night we met, how I told you that the man was still in the building?" He nodded. "Well, I only knew that because...because his wife told me."_

_"But his wife died in the building Mel,"_

_"Exactly." I said. I could see that he was confused. "Jim...I see ghosts. I've been able to since I was little." As soon as I said it, I felt hot tears falling down my face. I didn't look at him when I told him. I couldn't bear to see the look of disbelief that seemed to cross the face of nearly everyone I told. I was waiting for the name calling and accusations to begin. I was waiting for him to let go of my hands and get off the bed and just walk out and leave or start yelling at me. But no. He didn't say anything, he just kept holding onto my hands. I couldn't see what his expression was, I was still too afraid to look so I just focused on how his hands were still wrapped tightly around mine, just as they had been before I told him. I'd been crying for a while and I hadn't noticed that Jim was talking to me, saying my name softly over and over. I finally snapped out of it and allowed myself to look at him. He let go of my hands and I thought that this was going to be the moment that he stormed out, but I was wrong again. He lifted his hand to my face and wiped my tears away. _

_"Melinda..."_

_I didn't let him finish. "I know Jim. I'm crazy and insane and you probably think that I need therapy. But it's true, and..."_

_He interrupted me. "Mel, I know it's true."_

_I looked at him confused. "You what?"_

_"I believe you Mel, I mean, it makes sense. Why didn't you tell me before now Melinda?"_

_"Because I didn't think that you would believe it. You actually believe me though? Seriously?" he nodded. "I love you...I really love you Jim." I said, hugging him._

_He hugged me back and kissed me deeply. After that, we just talked for a long long time. I told him about everything with my mom and my dad, everything. And he told me about how his brother died and how he was there when it happened. That was when he decided to become a paramedic. We talked for hours and by the time that phone rang at seven in the morning, we hadn't slept all night. Surprisingly when I went to answer the phone it was a wrong number. I expected that it would've been Holly. _

_I walked back into the room and looked at my alarm clock. "Did we talk all night?" I yawned._

_Jim nodded, "I guess so," _

_"Wow. I'm really glad that we did talk though."_

_"Me too," he smiled._

_"Jim, can I ask you something?"_

_"Of course Mel, what is it?"_

_"Can we promise that we won't keep secrets from each other anymore, that we'll be honest?"_

_He nodded. "I promise,"_

_"Me too," At that point, Jim took my pillow from me and put it back in its spot at the head of the bed and laid down. "Tired?" I asked. He pulled me down then so that I was lying next to him. _

_"Kind of," he yawned and stretched. I moved closer to him so that my head was resting on his shoulder and I had my right arm around his chest. He smiled at me and kissed me gently before pulling the blankets on my bed up to cover us. _

_At around 12:30 we woke up. Jim made us food out of the limited supply in my fridge...mental note, GO GROCERY SHOPPING! And Holly called me at two asking if I could come get her...of course. Not that I mind really. As soon as she called me, I knew it was her. _

_"Hey Holly,"_

_"Melinda, can you come get me?" she asked, sounding tired._

_"Sure, where are you?"_

_"Um...there's a coffee place and a fast food place..."_

_I rolled my eyes. "Not very specific Holly. That's like every corner you turn in New York...but I'll be there soon...somehow." _

_"Thanks Melinda!"_

_"No problem, bye Holly, love you,"_

_"Love you! Oh! And can you bring some aspirin or something please?"_

_I smiled. "Sure, see you soon, keep your phone on."_

_"Bye," she said, then hung up. _

_I turned to Jim who was standing behind me. "Wanna go Holly hunting?" _

_He laughed and shrugged. "Sure, why not." We left the apartment and then looked for Holly for an hour and a half and then finally found her, that girl really knows how to get lost. We took her home and then I gave her some aspirin and made sure she went to bed. _

_Then Jim and I left her apartment, tiptoeing out. While we were in the elevator Jim said "You really look after her don't you?"_

_I smiled. "Of course I do, I mean, she's like a sister to me. I love her."_

_"She's lucky she has you to look after her you know that?"_

_"And I'm lucky to have her. Just like I'm lucky to have you," I said, hugging him. We just got back, and now I have no idea what we're going to do.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading guys, it means a lot to me. And I was thinking of doing an 'M' rated chapter for the next chapter, but let me know what you think. Love you guys!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story that are part of the show (such as Holly, Melinda, Jim, etc) but I do own any characters that are not a part of the show. I also do not own any other products or shows or movies also mentioned in this story.  


* * *

**_

**Okay, you guys are awesome and I am sooooooo soooo sooooo sorry times 1 zillion billion trillion times! Over the holidays I had laryngitis****, which carried on until not that long ago**** and I was sick with other stuff...it wasn't pleasant, so writing wasn't exactly on my top priorities list. and then I just finished exams and life has been insane and busy and a lot has come up. I'm so sorry again, please don't hate me. So hopefully I can get back to updating regularly. Please forgive me guys! I love you! And I decided to do an "M" rated chapter in the next chapter because I decided to change this chapter up a bit. Thanks! I hope you like it!  


* * *

**

_April 27, 2002 -Jim went home last night at like a quarter after ten. We didn't really do a lot until Jim suggested that we go for a walk-at nine at night. We got out of the apartment and headed down the street. Jim took my hand and we walked for a long time, in silence for part of the way until Jim spoke. "You looked really beautiful at your graduation," he said. _

_I stopped. "You were there?"_

_He nodded. "I wanted to see you graduate, even if I shouldn't have been there."_

_"I knew I saw you." I smiled, "Jim, I'm glad you went, even if we didn't talk at all, it still meant the world to me that you were there," I said softly, I reached up and placed my hand against his cheek. "I'm glad we're okay now, really glad." Jim leaned his head down and kissed me-slowly at first, then I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip so I opened my mouth and let him deepen the kiss. I don't know how long we stood there on the sidewalk, it could've been minutes or hours, I could've cared less. Eventually, our lips parted from each other because unfortunately oxygen seemed to be a necessity. "I never get tired of that," I whispered._

_He smiled, "me neither," We walked a bit longer then, and after a while we turned around. He walked me inside and then sadly, he had to go because he had to go in for a shift in the morning. After he left, I called Holly to see how she was doing. _

_"Melinda, was I still kind of drunk or was Jim with you when you came to pick me up?" she asked. _

_"He was there..." I got cut off by her combination of a scream and a squeal. _

_"You guys made up! Oh my God! Spill, tell me everything that happened." She said. After I explained everything that happened, there was silence on the other line and I knew what Holly was going to ask. "So...did you guys do...it?" she seemed so excited. _

_"Holly! No, we did not "do it". Is everything about sex for you?" I asked._

_"Melinda, even over the phone I can read you. You wanted to didn't you?" I didn't answer. "Didn't you?" she pressed. _

_"Okay, so maybe I did...so what?"_

_"So what? Melinda this is a big deal! I'm coming over."_

_"Holly no-" I stopped when she hung up the phone. I knew that she'd be here within fifteen minutes. I rolled my eyes as I placed the phone back in its cradle. Holly is the type of person that doesn't care if it's past ten at night, or if it's three in the morning, she'll come over. _

_I heard a knock on my door ten minutes later. "Holly, what are we going to do right now? It's late..."_

_"We're going to talk, let's go." She said, taking my hand and pulling me to my room. We talked for a while, but then fell asleep eventually and I woke up with none of my blankets covering me. Holly is a terrible person to have to share a bed with. She kicks me nonstop and steals all of the blankets. Her head was on my pillow, the spare one I'd given her was on the ground. I grabbed the one on the floor and hit her in the face, waking her up. _

_"Morning blanket stealer," I said. She groaned and pulled the blankets up over her face while she turned away from me. "Holly, wake up!" I hit her again. _

_She rolled over slowly and then quickly grabbed the pillow from underneath her head and smacked me with it. I hit her back and jumped off the bed, out of her reach, just before she could hit me, causing her to fall over. "Okay, you are soooo dead!" she jumped off the bed and ran after me, hitting my head. _

_We attacked each other for a while until we ran out of energy. I swear we're like sisters. I flopped onto the bed and closed my eyes. Holly ran and jumped onto my bed, standing up on it and bouncing up and down. "So Melinda, are you going to attempt to make breakfast, or can I just do it and save you the time of burning something?" she asked, poking my shoulder with her foot._

_ "Jerk." I said and pushed her leg._

_ "Melinda..." she called, now poking my face with her foot-which did NOT smell good. I didn't answer, so she kept poking me until I grabbed her foot and pulled it so that she fell down beside me. "Ahhh!" she screamed. Eventually we decided to call a truce and eat breakfast. _

_I had to work at nine for Dr. Deangelo so Holly and I agreed that we'd meet up after I was done and we'd go shopping. It's a big relief to not have to go to school anymore. I was late for work, only by about two minutes but Dr. Deangelo was in one of his moods, just my luck. I heard from Christina, one of the nurses in the clinic-she always knows the office gossip, though I'm not sure that she doesn't make it up sometimes-, that Dr. Deangelo had started going out with that other receptionist-the one I despise-and they'd just broken up the night before because supposedly they were at her place doing..."stuff"-EW!!!- when her husband, who Dr. Deangelo didn't know about, walked in on them. That must have been...interesting. So apparently Dr. Deangelo and the receptionist got into a huge fight and she quit, which means that I'm probably going to have to work her shift until he can find a replacement. I guess I can't blame him for being in a bad mood. Doctor's office scandals, always a pleasure. "Let's try to work on our punctuality, shall we Miss Gordon?" he said as I rushed in through the doors and to the front desk. I was going to point out that I was barely late, but it would not have mattered to him. _

_So, I just set my things on the desk and nodded. "Yes Dr. Deangelo." I muttered, sitting down and rolling my eyes as he walked by. The day seemed to drag on and on-I could hardly wait until work was over. I was so glad that I only had a six-hour shift today, I was dying in there. As soon as I was done, I went to my place and changed into something that didn't scream 'work attire' and packed some clothes so that I could spend the night at Holly's, which I haven't done in a while. Holly and I met up at the mall around the block from her apartment. Holly swears by shopping, it's her true love, I'm starting to think that she loves it more than she loves me, wait, that's not possible. I'm almost certain that the people at that mall know her by name; she knows all of the best places to go. I love shopping, but Holly is addicted, I've considered holding an intervention. _

_We went to all of the usual places that we go to, then we shopped around for a while before Holly dragged me into a store called "_What Lies Beneath". _It's one of those lingerie shops, not my thing, I would most likely never have gone into by myself, but Holly loves it.. At first I protested, but Holly grabbed my hand and literally forced me to go into it. _

_"Oh come on Melinda, you and Jim are back together, you know something's gonna happen sooner or later, if it doesn't, I'm calling a doctor." She said, pulling me with her into the store. Holly knew that place too well, I swear, I could have blindfolded her and she would've gotten around just fine. She made me buy some nightgowns-I can't really call them that, they're really REALLY short, barely reaching my mid-thigh. I got a blue one, a black one, and a red one. She pushed me into a change room and went in with me and made me try them on. They're really lacy and very plungy-that's not really a word but whatever, I actually kind of like them. Of course Holly happened to see me eyeing them, so she said that if I didn't buy them, that she would buy them for me-that probably wouldn't happen because her credit cards (all ten of them) are pretty much maxed out._

_"Well?" I asked her after I'd tried on the black one._

_"That looks amazing on you! It definitely says "Fuck me". I love it!"_

_"Holly!" I didn't know if I wanted to make that much of a statement._

_"What? It does! Don't worry, it's a good thing." She assured me. I tried on everything else, which apparently looked good on me too, so I bought it. __Anyways, I also got some more 'revealing' bras and panties that Holly assured me looked good on me. I took her word for it. We shopped around some more and bought LOADS of clothes, no more shopping for me for a long time. My bank account won't let me._

_We went out for some dinner after at around seven and then we just walked around until like eight thirty. We got to her place at a quarter to nine and we put our MANY shopping bags down at the entrance to her apartment. Then we both pulled out the necessary ingredients for our "Girls' Night". We changed into our pajamas and then she set up the corny movies and Friends episodes and I got out the ice cream and cookie dough and spoons. We both raced/ran and belly-flopped onto her bed laughing, like we were thirteen instead of twenty-two. _

_We talked for a while before commencing our marathon. "So, do you _want_ to sleep with Jim?" she asked me, I knew this question was coming, Holly gets straight to the point. I shrugged, taking a spoonful of the ice cream between us. She gave me a look. "Melinda, come on! I'm your best friend, I know you!"_

_I sighed. "I guess…I guess I do want to sleep with him, it's just, I don't know if he's ready yet. I mean, we talked about it before, sort of, and you know how that ended up. It's not just something that you bring up without warning in a conversation with a guy."_

_"I know Melinda, but you can't just avoid it, it's going to happen sooner or later, you two are all over each other all the time, so you can't deny that it's not going to happen. I've seen you two making out, it's disgusting," she smiled_

_"We don't make out…" I said, the terrible liar that I am. _

_"Melinda please!" she rolled her eyes. " I've seen it, like the night that we all went to a movie like a month and a half ago, after the movie I totally saw you guys frenching behind the car."_

_"We were not!" I denied, laughing. _

_"I just call it like I see it, and I saw too much of it,"_

_"I vote change of conversation…" I said, picking up the remote and hitting the play button. Holly took it back from me and stopped it. _

_"No, none of this changing the subject, what are you going to say to Jim?" she asked, _

_I let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know Holly! I really don't. We just fixed everything that was wrong before, I don't want to change that."_

_"Wait, wait, wait," she stopped me. "You guys fixed everything that was wrong, as in you told him about…you know what?" she looked taken aback._

_I nodded. "Yeah, it was…amazing. He didn't react at all like I was expecting. He was so sweet and totally understanding about it. It was weird, I was expecting yelling and door slamming, the usual, but he understood it. He understood it Holly, as in he didn't think I was crazy." I said, still surprised from the outcome of when I told him._

_"Wow, I'm so jealous. And he's soooo hot! I mean, have you seen those biceps? God, and his hair and his eyes and his huge-"_

_I stopped her. "Holly! Stop! Do NOT finish that sentence!"_

_"What? I was going to say his huge height, jeez Melinda, and I thought I was the dirty one," she laughed._

_I rolled my eyes. "Anyways, don't you think I know he's gorgeous? He is my boyfriend after all,"_

_"You have to rub it in don't you," she teased. _

_"Of course I do. Now can we please watch Friends?" I asked. She nodded and grabbed the remote and started playing it_

_We skipped the movies and went right to watching Friends. Holly has every season up until now, BEST SHOW EVER! Any time that we get together we always watch it. We're doing a sort-of marathon where we watch as many episodes as we can before we crash and fall asleep. We made it up to season three, episode four,_ **"**The One with the Metaphorical Tunnel". _ I don't remember what time I fell asleep but Holly was still awake. All I remember was her pointing out that Ross' hair was the same in EVERY season. Thank goodness she fell asleep after I did because she remembered to put the ice cream away in the freezer, we've had it happen where we left it out all night...let's just say that melted ice cream in your hair is not fun to wake up to. _

_I woke up to Holly snoring away beside me. I got up and showered, then brushed my teeth-morning breath=grossness. I went into her kitchen after to make coffee-it's the best invention ever, I swear. I knew that coffee would wake Holly, which it did. So now I decided to write this down while she showers...no idea what I'm going to do later...hopefully it involves Jim...yummy. _

_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading you guys, I really appreciate it! I promise that I'll update soon, :) Please review and let me know what you thought, love you guys, have a great weekend!**


End file.
